


Singing While Playing

by zealousrebelmaker



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousrebelmaker/pseuds/zealousrebelmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth dabbles with music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing While Playing

It all depends on where one's heard the songs before. 

Rosalind and Robert heard the songs a million times everywhere they went, depending on how popular they were. Booker's heard them as he made his way to Monument Island, barely even keeping the tunes in his head for proper melodical consideration. Elizabeth, on the other hand, had kept copies of Albert Fink's Magical Melodies, loving them as much as the fellow citizens of Columbia did.

"Two hands, Booker! Two hands!" Elizabeth excitedly said, playing a melody by ear.

"Yeah," Booker said, resisting a smile. "That's great. Two hands."

The piano, however nice the sound is when trained hands press on the keys, was still an entirely new thing to Elizabeth. Given the fact that she didn't have one in her apartment, the girl was still learning new things, seeing new things and smelling new air. The proprietor of the quaint piano store was absent, but there were still a few customers looking around, not paying any heed to the young girl and the burly man at a baby grand.

"Try a key higher," a female voice suggested.

"Or maybe a key lower," a male voice came next.

"It may be the same song," the lady said, and upon Booker and Elizabeth looking beside them, they saw two identical individuals speaking to them stiltingly, finishing each other's sentences.

"But the feeling is very different," the gentleman finished. "Would you like to try singing while playing?"

Elizabeth stammered at the suggestion. "Oh, I absolutely _couldn't..._!I mean, this is my first time playing..."

"Hey, where did you two--" Booker asked, rather stunned, but Rosalind pressed a note, looking over at Elizabeth with the same stoic expression she always wore. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was completely nervous upon realizing that her audience suddenly increased, so she ended up looking at her fingers while taking them away from the piano keys.

"Any song will do," Rosalind nudged.

"There's always a first step," Robert encouraged.

"W-Well..." Elizabeth murmured, reaching out for a note. An A flat. "I'll try. But it won't be so good...!"

"You'll do fine," Booker said. "I can't even carry a tune. You'd be better at it than I am."

Silence.

The Luteces and Booker had their eyes fixed on Elizabeth, who had her eyes closed in concentration and silent motivation.

"Here it goes," she said timidly, positioning her two hands at a chord, biting her lower lip as she played the first chord of the song. Just one chord, and even Booker had to admit that he was curious as to what she'd sing along with it.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to sing.

 

_"Another bride, another June,_   
_Another summer honeymoon,_   
_Another season, another reason..._

 

**_"For makin' whoopee...."_ **

 


End file.
